The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for storing cords and, in particular, to a portable manually operated cord storage reel.
Cords, such as lines, ropes and electrical extension cords, and cord-like devices, such as water and air hoses, can be difficult to store, transport and keep from tangling. For example, many times it is desirous to operate electrically powered tools and appliances at locations remote from an electrical outlet. In those instances, an electrical extension cord can be utilized to deliver the electrical power to the remote location. As the required length of the electrical extension cord increases, so do problems involving keeping the cord from becoming tangled, storing the cord and carrying the cord from location to location.
One solution to these problems is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,470 wherein an electrical extension cord is stored on a reel rotatably mounted inside a portable enclosed housing. A handle arm having a rotatable knob is provided for rotating the reel to wind the cord into the housing. One end of the cord is connected to a pair of electrical receptacles mounted in an exposed end plate of the reel. The other end of the cord extends through an opening in the housing and terminates in an electrical plug which can be engaged with an electrical receptacle at a source of electrical power. A carrying handle is attached to an outer surface of the housing.
There is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,427 a reel for a lawn mower electrical cord which reel is rotatably mounted on a support arm which can be inserted into a socket fixed in the earth or secured to any non-movable surface. A handle is attached to the reel for rotating the reel to wind the cord.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,536 shows an extension cord reel rotatably mounted in a portable housing having one side open to expose a side of the reel. A handle is provided on the exposed side of the reel for winding the cord. The reel is formed of two identical spool sections. A carrying handle is attached to an outer surface of the housing.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,497 shows a portable extension cord reel set including a reel formed of two symmetrical halves, an enclosed housing formed of two symmetrical halves which in the reel is rotatable and an extension cord having a female outlet molded on to one of its ends with the outlet being trapped in an operative position between the two halves of the reel. Both sides of the reel are exposed with the outlet on one side and a handle for winding the cord on the other side. A carrying handle is attached to an outer surface of the housing.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,239 shows a portable electrical cord reel and storage system including an enclosure having a carrying handle and rotatably mounting a reel for winding an electrical extension cord with a winding handle attached to the reel.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,833 shows a retractable booster cable device including a portable container which rotatably supports a spool having a knob on an exposed side for winding the cables on the spool. A carrying handle is attached to an outer surface of the container.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,320 shows a portable electrical cord reel including a housing having a carrying handle and being open at one side to expose a rotatably mounted hub with a winding handle attached thereto.
While many of the prior art electrical cord storage devices are portable, they do not provide for mounting on a surface for storage or use. Furthermore, the housings tend to add weight and obstruct a view of how well the cord is wound on the reel.